goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Griswald destroys Mundy's gun/revives Gus Griswald
Cast Lieutenant Griswald-Dallas Gus Griswald-David/Evil Genius/Zack Mundy-Eric Mr. Mundy-Alan Chief Executive Officer of Bossbot Headquarters-Dave Plot This takes place right after Mundy killed Gus after he peed on Clementine's Grave. Transcript Lieutenant Griswald: I'm going to revive my son Gus after he was killed by Mundy. First, I'm going to destroy his gun. He puts the gun to the ground. Then he sets it on fire. Lieutenant Griswald: Now to go to the graveyard before he sees me. Mundy: I'm going to kill more people. What the?! Mundy realizes the gun is destroyed. Mundy: That was my dad's gun. I must tell him. Mundy goes to his house. Mundy: Dad! Mr. Mundy: What is it Conrad?! Mundy: Lieutenant Griswald set your gun on fire! Punish him! Mr. Mundy: Absolutely not! How dare you use my gun to kill Gus?! That could have gotten you arrested, but since Lieutenant Griswald destroyed it, I'm not getting a new one just for you to murder innocent people! However, I'm going to the blacksmith to get my old one repaired! You are grounded grounded grounded for 6 days and don't EVER go near my stuff ever again! Mundy: I have the right to go near your stuff, you maniac! Mr. Mundy: Excuse me?! You don't EVER call your father a maniac! Now you're grounded for 7 days! Go to your room now! Mundy (running upstairs): Dang it! You almost scared me! (at the graveyard) Lieutenant Griswald: That's my only chance. (Gus Griswald appears) Gus Griswald: Pop, where am I?! Lieutenant Griswald: You're back on Earth, private. Gus Griswald: Now let's go to Mundy's house. Gus and his father went to Mundy's house. Mr. Mundy: Don't worry guys. My son's already in his room. Lieutenant Griswald: That's because he killed my son with your gun. Mr. Mundy: That's true. He has no business going near my stuff but since you destroyed my gun, I now have to go to the blacksmith to have it mended. Gus Griswald: I agree. I hope that meanie learns his lesson. Mr. Mundy: Don't worry, I will send him to ToonTown. Gus Griswald: That's a good idea. Mundy's dad called to Mundy. Mundy's dad: Mundy, come here now! Then Mundy came. Mundy: What is it, dad? Mundy's dad: With Gus' suggestion, I'm sending you to ToonTown! Mundy: Nonononononononono! You can't send me there! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mundy's dad: Too bad! Let's go right now! Mundy noticed Gus. Mundy: What the heck, Gus! I thought you were dead! You just whomp! Gus: Actually, my dad revived me, and you're going straight to ToonTown whether you like it or not. Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! F*** you, Gus! I'll get you for this! Mundy's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Mundy was still crying like a baby. Mundy's dad: Oh come on, Conrad! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for killing Gus! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Bossbot Headquarters again! So Mundy's dad sent his naughty son to Bossbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Bossbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the office where the Chief Executive Officer was working. Chief Executive Officer: Welcome to Bossbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Mundy's dad: Well, you see, Conrad just killed Gus Griswald. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Executive Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Mundy. Chief Executive Officer: Conrad, you know that you're not allowed to kill Gus! That's it, come with me right now! Then Mundy came with the Chief Executive Officer, and then he entered the cell. Mundy sat on a bed. Chief Executive Officer: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Executive Officer left. Mundy's dad: Conrad, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Mundy's dad walked away, much to Mundy's dismay. Mundy: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OUT! Mundy found himself back in his room, and woke up him horror. Mundy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh my god! It's a nightmare! Then Mundy realised something. Mundy: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! After all, peeing on Clementine's grave was a dreaam, killing Gus was a dream, and being sent to Bossbot Headquarters was a dream. Then Mundy heard his dad calling. Mundy's dad's voice: Conrad, I've got a phone call from Lieutenant Griswald. He explained to me that you painted a fire on his son's glasses. Why did you do that? Mundy: Uh-oh. I must confess to my dad now. Category:Sequels Category:Ungrounded Stuff